The Princess and the Pauper
by Chyio-Chan
Summary: A Model and a Photographer. Two Complete diffrent people. Then one day he's assigned to take pictures of her. But soon they get closer and closer, What happens then?SxK
1. Greetings and Meetings

_**The Princess and The Pauper**_

_By:Blue-Eyed-Bunny-Rabbit_

_**Summary**_

_A Model and a Photographer. Two Complete diffrent people. Then one day he's assigned to take pictures of her. But soon they get closer and closer, What happens then?_

_**Authors note**_

_Buhahahaha! I am back! And with a new story! now I know I haven't updated Jumanji kh version but I should..Very soon..I'm Just being lazy..Anways I know this summary is kinda..Eh bad but! I am Sure it might okay not all that sure...But it should be better then It sounds..I have big things for this story! but sorry if the first chapter is kinda...Eh..And uh sorry about any spelling errors.. Anyways on with the disclaimer! Then the story!._

_**Disclaimer**_

_We go threw with this every time...I don't own kingdom hearts or any other crap! So stop making me say it! it makes me feel bad knowing I spend my time doing this and not...Something else..xD

* * *

_

I'm standing infront of a tall building...

No.

I'm standing infront of a model place thing which just happens to be in a tall building...

Why am I here again?

Oh right my boss...Darn you Aerith.. Wait don't tell her I said that..Well thought that anyways...I might get fired..Either that or her husband will come after me..She is way to emotional..Anyways.. You might be wondering, "What the heck are you doing standing infront of a model agentsy?" Well...I'm photographer you dumbnut.. And sadly I have to take pictures of the..What was that word she used again? Oh right..

"Beautiful people."

Why the heck did she use that word anyways? I think Aerith takes this a little to...Strangly?

Again don't tell 'er I said that..

Now then. What the Hell is taking these people so long to answer the freakin' door?

_**Buzz**_

"Hello? Anybody here? Anybody at all?" Yes that is me.. The Spiky brown haired 19 year old! No I said spiky brown! Not blonde! That's my partner. Roxas.. I'm not Roxas.. I'm Sora.. Roxas no, Sora yes! Got it? Good.. Anyways back to our story!

"Geez Sora. A little impacient are we?" Roxas asked as smirk fell onto his tan face. I pouted.

"No!" I shot back causing his little tiny smirk to grow just a tad wider.

"Maybe.."I said, and still his little tiny smirk grew bigger. I stared at him. Is he mocking me? Oh I think he is!

"Okay yes.." Sigh. You see that's what I hate about Roxas. He can always make you tell the truth. Well mostly that only works on me. Maybe it's because were like related? Yes, that's right. Were related. He's my cousin.. Anyways! I'm boaring you ain't I? Okay I can see I am so let's just cut to the chase.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but just before he could, the door flew open causing me and my blonde friend to jump back. And let me tell you. What was standing infront of that door was not the most.

"Beautiful person."

The woman was..Tall you could say, Well taller then me and Roxas anyways. Her hair was a very shiny gray, color. She had wrinkles under eyes and her clothes..Well let's just say they weren't the style we wear today.. Actually they were gray and what my grandma use to wear back in the 80s..Her eyes were a cold worn out blue color and she had this like, frown that looked like if she smiled well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. and her skin was just very pale and didn't look all that smooth. And I could swear that thing next to her mouth with the tiny hairs on it is a mole.

"Who are you?" She asked glaring at me and Roxas. Excuse me.

Roxas and I.

Her voice was harsh and kinda sounded like a guys voice.

"W-were the photographers..Here to take the pictures the models for the cover of "Deep destiny" magazine." I spoke up considering Roxas was just staring with his mouth a gap.

She smiled.

Eww she has yellow crooked teeth and something that looks like green stuff caught in between her two front teeth. So nasty! I could feel Roxas shutter next to me. Apparently I'm not the only one grossed out here.

"Oh, Welcome! Welcome! I'm Nansie! The models mangers!" She said smiling brighter stepping out of the door way. No seriously..Stop smiling..

"Come in Come in." She said. And considering it was like freezing out side and if we didn't take these darn pictures we get fired, we walked inside the toasty building.

"Follow me, I'll take you to our Models." Nansie said as she walked down the hall way. Her gray heels echoing threw out the empty hall way with each step.

"You do realise this lady's gotta-"

"Yes I know." I cut off Roxas, in what was almost a whisper. Quickly Roxas and I walked down the hall way following "Mrs..Miss..Ms?" Oh forget it, Nansie.

"In here." The old woman waving her hand at us, as the silver doors of the elevator opened. "Quickly, Quickly!" She said and Roxas and I didn't hesitate. Slowly the elevator doors closed and Nansie pressed one of the many buttons on the door. Holy crap, how many floors did this place have?

"Now then, Upstairs we have 8 models, your boss told me about what was going on so we don't have to talk about that. Unless she didn't tell you.. She did tell you correct?" Nansie asked placing her hands on her hips. Something told me this lady didn't wanna explain it to us. So I nodded, and Roxas.. Well he just stared at the woman.

"Good now then! Let me go over the rules with you two. No touching anything, No touching the models food, No making hooting or saying anything that will make me kick you out too the models. So basicly I'm just telling you to take the pictures do what ever your suppose to do and leave.."

Wow..Mean lady..Seriously, She's really mean.. You know I don't think she has ever been on a date in her life.. Wait I'm getting off topic here..

We nodded and she smiled again. "Good."

And for the rest of the ride it was silence..Three minutes of Silence.. Wait three minutes.. Geez this thing has ALOT of floors. Finally after those long three minutes the door opened.

"Follow me!" Nansie called as she walked down the hall way. Roxas and I followed. "Geez lots a tall people wouldn't ya say?" Roxas whispered to me as we walked down the hall. What was he talking about? I looked to the sides of us seeing really tall people walk by us and some of them giving us really dirty looks..

Geez people what we do to you!

"Here we are!" Nansie said as we stopped. Roxas and I looked up. "..And were exactly is here?" Roxas asked staring at the big doors infront of us. "You will see." Nansie responded placing her thin fingers against the golden door knobs and pulling back wards.

"Holy crap!" Roxas said outload. Which caused the really really really hot models to look at us. Smooth move genius...

"Who are they?"

"Hehe, Oh the blonde one's cute."

"What are you talking about? The brunette is way hotter!"

"They look the same to me..Well besides the hair."

"What are you talking about? There totally diffrent!"

"No, No she has a point.."

"Oh sure she does!"

"Girls!Girls! Settle down! Settle Down!" Nansie yelled at the girls.

"Dude I think they were talking about us!"Roxas whispered, in a excieted voice.

"No, there talking about Riku Yusima!" (**A/n:** yea, I just made that up..If that means something or whatever..Don't blame me! I just thought of it!)

"..Wait Riku's got silver hair I thought." Roxas said. Sigh...What an Idiot.

"Shut up.."I muttered as Nansie walked towards us. "Alright! These are the models! There's the back round we want you to use and erm..Wait why are you still standing here? Get to work!"Nansie snapped. Roxas glanced at me waiting for me to say something..

"Well you heard the woman! Get to work!" I said. Roxas nodded his head,"Sir yes Sir!" He shouted before running off.

"Alright ladies! can like one of you get over here so I can take the picture..?" I could hear Roxas voice and the sounds of girls feet running over to him. Well that was new..

"Hi." Okay either I'm hearing voices or somebodys talking to me..

zipping around on my heel to locking my gaze with a pair of strange yet reallly pretty blue eyes..With a hint of purple.. Now that's something you don't see every day.

"Uhhh..."Oh jeez..Roxas "Smoothness" is rubbing off on me..Mental note to self; Don't hang around Roxas so much.

Apparently I was funny, considering she giggled?

"Is that all you can say?" She asked as strainds of her scarlet hair fell infront of her some what pale face.

"Uhh No?Oh I got something!" I shouted..Oh that something smart to say.

She giggled again,"Your funny! I'm Kairi." She extended her hand for me to shake and I gladly took.

"Thanks! And I'm Sora." I smiled causing her to laugh..She likes to laugh I suppose.

"What's so funny?"I asked tilting my head to the side."your smile! It's all crooked! Yet some how very cute."She said. Did she just say cute? Oh I think she did!

"So your the photographer?" She asked and I watched as she smoothed out the ends of her pale pink skirt.

"Erm..Yup!" Was my reaspond.

"Cool! I-"

"Kairi! Your suppose to be modeling not chatting with the Photographer! And you! Spiky haired boy! Your suppose to be taking pictures of my models! Not chatting with them!" Nansie snapped glaring at the two of us.

"Oh Sorry Nansie!" Kairi spoke up giving a small bow."Well nice meeting you! I hope we can chat soon. It's been fun." She said and It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me.

"See ya around!" And with a quick wave Kairi walked away.. Leaving me to stare.. You know taking pictures isn't such a bad thing after all I suppose..Mental note to self:Thank Aerith..

* * *

Soooo What do ya think Of this First chappie? Bad? Okay? Good? What? Please review! but uh no like flames...I disslike flames..But I like reviews! My next chapter should be coming soon..Not to sure..Oh and please don't say anything about the spelling..I know I know..REVIEW! and you get a cookie! 


	2. Twistings and walkings

_**The princess and the pauper**_

_By Chyio-chan_

_**Authors note**_

_Yesh! Indeed I have changed my name! Oh and thank you **ALL** fore reviewing!_

_I love you all so freakin' much!_

_Now then..._

_Here is another one of my chapter for;_

_"Princess and the Pauper"_

_Again sorry about any spelling errors._

_Darn computer..Spell check doesn't work.._

_**Disclaimer**_

Ninjia's don't own Kingdom hearts! Or anything else in this story...

And neither do I!

* * *

"**_R_**oxas? What the Flip did you do?"

Roxas looked _nervously_ at me.

I had been gone for 4 minutes.. **_4 minutes!_** and what does he do?

He crashes the Set!

Seriously, the whole place looked as if lighting had crashed threw the set, followed by a huge earth quake, as well as a tornado that had blow threw.

All in 4 minutes...

Roxas laughed nervously, as he scratched the back of his head. His eyes staring at the ground. "Well..You see it's a funny story.."

I stared at the room in disbelief. How could one guy make this room like a barn in 4 minutes!

"I don't even wanna know..."I said picking up the broken camera on the floor. "What's important is that you didn't hurt anybody.." I paused as my gaze slowly drifted away from the camera in my hands back up to blonde haired boy staring at the floor. His face gone red. "Right..You didn't hurt **Anybody**...Did you?" I asked.

More nervous chuckles.

"Roxas! What did you do?" I cried out in frustration. Roxas backed away fearfully. "Well you see- when the back round fell it kinda fell on one of the model's and she kinda hurt her leg..hehe see funny story right Sora? Sora..Why are you looking at me like that? Wait- what are you! AHHHHH!"

I shoved Roxas into a near by closet and locked the door. "Stay!" I shouted, spinning around on my heel and walking back towards the model's.

They were all formed around a person in a chair. Whispering things, and speaking to the model who had been tackled to the ground, by the backround. "Excuse me!" I said, trying to push my way past the model's. Nansie's gonna kill us...

After struggling to get my way past the model's I stopped staring at the person sitting infront of me. Strainds of her Scarlet hair falling infront of her face as she hissed in pain, while a pale blonde haired girl placed a pack of ice on her ankle.

"Owowowowowowowowowow!"The red head yelled flinching. She was the same girl I spoke to earlier..

"Kairi! Stop that! Keep the ice on your ankle! It will numb the pain..." The blonde spoke as kairi dug her nails into the chair's arm rest.

"Ow! I can't help it Namine'! It hurts!" Kairi hissed in pain again as Namine' placed the bag of ice back on her ankle.

"Well yeah! It's gonna hurt kairi! You twisted your ankle.."Namine' shook her head, as a sigh rolled out of her pink tainted lips.

"Oh Kairi, I am _sooo_ sorry! I swear to god! I kill Roxas for doing this! Arg! Oh jeez." I shook my head,frustraited. And then..I heared her..

Laugh.

I looked back up at the Scarlet haired model..She was laughing. Which stunned pretty much all of us. "Kairi...I think you hurt more then just your ankle.."Namine' Spoke placing a hand on the laughing girl's forehead.

"N-no! I'm fine Namine'! It's just.. It's funny!" I don't understand how or why she thought this was funny.. And thinking about it was really starting to hurt my head.

"Uhhh..How about I take you home..? As an apology for my Idiotic cous-Partner! Who did this to you." Rule number 86! People who work with you are your partners! Even if you are related to them..Well that's what phil always says... anyways..

Kairi laughed again as she parted her pink lips to speak.

"Sure."

"But Kairi!" Namine' shouted, staring wide eyed at the scarlet haired model in disbelief. Kairi Just gave her a small smile.

"I'll be fine Namine'." Apparently Namine' didn't believe her. Namine' just continued to stare. Finally after a moment of quiet she agreed.

"Fine! But you have to call me the moment you get home!" She said placing her hands on her hips as the light tan sleeves of her shirt brushed against my arm.

"And you!" She snapped, looking- oh sorry, glaring in my direction.

"If you make one move on her! I swear to Shiva I will personally have your head on a silver plater!" Oh she's mean...

I stared at her and quietly nodded..To afraid to speak, as Namine' continued to glare.

"Uhhh problem..What are we gonna do about this mess?" A random brunette haired model who happened to be in our little group, spoke up.

"Oh don't worry! I'll make Roxas clean it up." I said, as a cheesy smile spread across my face.

"Roxas is doing what!" A muffled voice came from the closet across from us. Obviously he had heared and he was now twisting the door knob, desperate to get out.

"Roxas is cleaning up the mess He! Made!" I shouted as Kairi took mine and Namine''s hand to get out of the chair.

"I but I don't even clean my room!" Roxas cried, now banging on the cloest door.

"Not my problem!" I shouted back as I felt Kairi's arm wrap around my neck and slid my arm around her wasit, trying to help her exit the room.

"But! But! What about Nansie!" He screamed.

"Your problem!" I shouted using my free arm to open the glass door as, Kairi and I, slid passed the door. Me trying to hear roxas' voice over the other shouting their good bye's to kairi.

"You are so dead when I get home!"

"If he get's home.."Kairi's muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

And I laughed..

* * *

"Ow, Ow, Ow!"

"Oh Whoops..Sorry." I smiled sheepishly tighting my grip around Kairi's waist as she almost fell to the ground.

It was at least 7:36 by the time we left the modeling agensty. The sky had been painted black, and only a few light's sparkled, due to the fact of all the city light's that were on. Kairi and I were walking down the street, past the small Cafe' which I had just been in this morning..Well before I went to work anyways. Now normally I would have taken' a taxi, but considering the big base ball game was tonight, it was practicly inpossible to get a taxi. Let alone drive around. We'd be stuck in traffic for hours. So here we were. Kairi and I struggling down the side walk, me trying to get her home. And it was not easy.

A silence passed between us, as we continued to walk. Or in Kairi's case limp.

"You know..You didn't have to do this..But I'm glad you did.." Kairi spoke up not daring to look up at me. I could feel a small smile paint onto my face.

"Well..I'm glad your glad!" I said. She laughed again.

"Your so weird.."

"I'm weird! Look who's talking!"

"Hey! What have I done to make you think I'm weird?"

"Well I don't know you work for that scary lady..which by the way has no fashion sense..Why does she even work there?"

"Who nanise? Ah, you get use to her! And don't ask me.."

We both shared a laugh.

Kairi tugged on my hand signaling for her to turn. "So were do you live?" Call it curiousty! Or call it I had no idea wear we where going.

"Oh it's just a little farther. I live at the Foundry." My mouth almost dropped.

"The Foundry!That's like; one of the best hotel place thing to live in!" I said staring at the ruby haired girl with wide eyes.

She giggled slightly,"Hey-I'm a model! What do you expect? Me to live in Gasoline row!"

"Hey that place isn't so bad once you get to know it!" I said brushing my brunette haired bangs out of my face.

"Heh..I suppose your right..Well here we are.." I looked up as Kairi stopped. Now I had heard about the Foundry but never been there.. Boy was it a big place. The out side was painted a light cream color with large golden doors, and a guy in a bell hop out fit standing just outside the doors. The windows were stained glass and on the building it _big_ golden letters read, "The Foundry." I let out a low whistle. "Were there already.."

She laughed again. She liked to laugh..

"Well..Thanks for taking me home." She gave me a smile, and I felt her body heat slowly dirft away from mine and she limped towards the door.

Then she stopped.

Slowly Kairi turned towards me looking..Uncertain. Then she spoke.

"..I guess..I'll see you around?"

I gave off a cheesy grin.

"Sure! Good night Kairi." I said with a wave.

"Good night Sora." And with that Kairi limped into the front doors.

And I couldn't wait to see her again..

* * *

**((A/N: Okay this part is an extra..I suppose..And it's no longer in Sora's Pov..It's in 3rd person Pov. Enjoy! I dedicate this part to my dear friend considering she helped me with the idea!))**

Banging rang out threw the small room of the model agentsy. The lights were out and nobody was around..Well except the dude in the closet.

"Hello?Is anybody there?Hello? This isn't fun! LET ME OUT PLEASE!"

A janitor pulled his mop by the closet, nodding his head to the music. Not noticing the poor boy still trapped the closet!

"let me out! I'm hungry! And I really need to use the bathroom! PLEASE LET ME OUT! SORA WHEN I FIND YOU-YOU ARE SO FREAKIN DEAD!"

And then the janitor pulled his bucket and mop away from the closet still listing to his music.. And Roxas was still locked in the closet..

* * *

Haha that's the end of chapter two..So uh what do ya think? I don't think it was the greatest-but still...Sorry about the grammer errors..But still..Please REVIEW! and I shall love you forever! 


	3. Screaming and wondering

_**The princess and the Pauper**_

_By Chyio-Chan_

_**Authors note**_

_I'm baaaack!_

_And with a new chapter!_

_-_

_Isn't it great?_

_Anyways-_

_Thank you all so much for reviewing!_

_You all rock! _

_Now then on with the story! _

_**Disclaimer**_

_-.-_

_I don't own kingdom hearts or kingdom hearts 2.._

_Got it?_

_Good.

* * *

_

'**K**_nock'_

_'**K**nock'_

_'**K**nock'_

Geh...Nobody's home..So go away..I'm sleeping...Yes..Sleeping. What normal people do at five a.m.

'**K**_nock'_

_'**K**nock'_

_'**K**nock'_

That person knocking on the door better not be some maid here to clean my house.. Wait last time I checked I didn't live in a hotel..Or have a maid...And I'm the one stuck cleaning my house..Why is that again? Oh yes..Because I just /had/ to move out of my mothers house...Eh it's better then being labled loser..

'**K**_nock'_

_'**K**nock'_

_'**K**nock'_

Rawr! Who the heck knocks on the door at five am? In swear to god if it's some sales man, I'm gonna grab that B-B gun I got three christmas' ago and shoot the dude right in the head..Heh just like Roxas did with the mocking-bird..Heh.B-B gun. Heh. Roxas. Heh. Mocking bird. Good times..Good times.. Wait Roxas? Oh crap.. Don't tell me they didn't let him out? Eh they probably did. _Nobodys_ that crewl. He's probably asleep in his bed in the next room. Yes Roxas lives with me. Depressing right?

_**'B**am!'_

_'**B**am!'_

_'**B**oom!'_

Okay! I'm up! And I think somebody just broke into my house.. Quick grab the bat.. No, not your super man action figure you got in the 5th grade because he was _so_ cool. The bat next to the action figure you stupid hand! ...Man am I a nut in the morning.. Slowly I got out of the warm bed creeping over to the cornor of my room and grabbing the wooden bat I got last year from my mother. Just in case there was a robbery going on in my house..Wow.. Never thought she'd actually be right about that. Any ways. Silently tip toeing my way out of my room and towards the door I saw him. kneeling over shaking his head. The door he had just busted half way open.. Dude owes me a new lock. I watched as he slowly made his way over to Roxas' bedroom. Only to trip over that rocking chair we got from our grandmother before she kicked the bucket.

Not a quiet theif was he?

"Oh Kuso!" He shouted... Now why does that sound formilar? Slowly I flicked up the light switch that not only made me blind but apparently the theif too. Cause at the same time with both groaned.

"Roxas?" I asked cocking an eyebrow as my vison came back to me. Stupid lights.. Stupid eye muscles that must adjust to the lighting.. Stupid animals that can see in the dark while were stuck helpless in the dark. And I'm rambling..

Slowly the blonde haired boy who's I assumed was Roxas turned around. And indeed it was Roxas. Oh yea! He shoots he scores!

"Sora?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Then he froze. His once blind eyes were filled with furry as he glared at me.. Oh kuso big time.

"Roxas..? Buddy..? Your not still mad are you? Y'know for locking you in the closet and all..? Right good ol' buddy..?" I chuckled nervously inching backwards.

He continued to glare. Oh big big big Kuso... He's gonna kill me..

"Roxas?"

"DIEEEEEE!"

"Ah!" Run! Run for you life! Roxas the man who want's to rip out my spleen is after me!

"SORA! YOU ARE DEAD! I'M GONNA SHOVE THAT COAT HANGER THREW YOUR NECK. THEN HANG YOU IN MY CLOSET JUST LIKE A COAT!"

Ah, he's pissed.. And that sounded really _really_ painful. Oh god somebody please hear this and call the cops..Or maybe an Insane asylum. Quickly I ran into my room with Roxas on my trail. And with out hesitaion I slammed the door in his face.

_'**B**am'_

All sounds of Roxas yelling at me and stuff had stopped. I heared no breathing on the other side of the door. Or foot steps.

nothing.

"R-Roxas..?" I whispered slightly opening the door. And sure enough there he was.. On the ground.. Unconsious.

Idiot smacked into my door when I closed it.

Eh that solves my problem.

Quietly I closed the door and jumped onto the warm bed. I missed my pillow It so soft and comfy..My eyelids slowly closed as I smiled softy. But then a thought acured and my eyes snapped open. Quickly I jumped up and ran to my door.

_'**C**lick'_

There we go..

Just in case he try'sto kill me while I'm sleeping. I locked the door. Oh yea I'm smart.

And just incase he breaks down the door.. like he did with the front door. ..Which I hoped is now closed other wise were in deep trouble...

The bat stays close to me tonight.

* * *

_'**B**eep'_

_'**B**eep'_

_'**B**eep'_

_'**S**lam'_

Yeah.. Alarm go Buh-bye. As Sora try's to sleep, 'cause work sucks and all that Jazz.

..And all that jazz.

Oh god darn it Roxas. You and your stupid movies..

...Oh crap. I really hope he's not hovering above me with like a knife or something.. Oh creepy thoughts...

Do I dare open my eyes? Eh sure why not. If he kills me, then I don't have to listen to Aerith shout about what happened yesterday.. Yesterday...

Oh yea.. Now I remember.

Roxas does idiot move causing Kairi to twist her ankle. Naminé threating to kill me if I made a move on her.. Sounds like Roxas... Wow think they'd make a good couple? Ah and then the fateful I getta walk Kairi home, another score for me!

..Might as well wake up.

Slowly I opened my eyes revieled by the sight that Roxas wasn't hovering above me, with a psycho grin, and a knife. So happy that I sighed. And then I remembered work. Oh Kuso Roxas! Why didn't you stab me? Eh, Screw it I might getta see kairi again. So quickly I got up quickly changed my clothes into fresh ones and the daily thing, grabbed my stuff. and walked out my door.. Roxas wasn't on the floor..He's up.. And he's ready to kill..

Like a Ninjia Sora..Like a Ninjia.

Tip-toeing down the hall way making sure Roxas' wouldn't pop outta know were, I made my way to the front door. Forget breakfast. I just wanna get outta here _alive._

"Hello Sora.." Ah so freakin' close!

"Ah!" Forget quiet. I grabbed the door, shoved it open and ran outside.

I don't think I'll be going home for awhile..

* * *

"**S**ora! Aerith want's to see you and Roxas in her office." Came the kind voice of Olette as she poked her head into my little cube like box. I smiled at her.

"Alright. Thanks Olette." I said. She just nodded her head and walked off. Eh I figured this moment would come.. Well I rather get killed by her then Roxas.

So quietly I walked out of my cube and down the hallway. Whistling for my last moment's on earth as I headed towards Aerith's office. And soon there It was...That big glass door with the words, "_Head Office_" writen in black letters on it. Gulp. Talk about suspence. Slowly I put my hand on the door knob and opened it. There in one of the two purple chair's was Roxas who gave me an ice cold glare. And Aerith right across from him. A big magazien slapped on the desk in the middle of the two.

"Come on in Sora. Sit down. Oh and while your at it mind explaining to me why you and Kairi rosewood are on the cover of destiny's gossip?" Aerith asked now glaring at me.

"Well ya see- wait I'm what!"

* * *

Haha cliffy. - Anyways sorry bout the short chaper. It's 10:40 and I gotta go to bed..it's been a loooooonnng day.. Well anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Now then! Click the little button in the cornor that say's review! And I shall love ya forever!

_**Chyio-Chan**_


	4. paparazzi's and findings

_**The princess and the Pauper**_

_By Chyio-Chan_

_**Authors Note**_

_Squeeeeee!_

_I love you all!_

_The peoples reviewed_

_**Moski Oko, RoxasxNaminex4xeverx1989,&& Ms. Chidori Sagara.**_

_Seriosuly you all are awsome._

_Here's your next chapter_

_**Disclaimer**_

_Chyio-Chan: Hey peoples! Today I brought our loverly Sora to help with the Disclaimer_

_Roxas: Sorry Chyio-Chan. Sora's stuck in traffic and he couldn't come toda-AH!_

_**-sora slides in knocking Roxas outta his chair-**_

_Sora: Sorry I'm late! Dude infront of me feel asleep at the weel!_

_Chyio-Chan: S'okay Sora. Shall we?_

_Sora: Alrighty then! Chyio-Chan does not own Kingdom hearts or the starbucks drinks or any this else._

_Chyio-Chan: Darn Strait!_

_**Dedication of the chapter too: Moski Oko** Cause she's the bestest wrighter! And she's reviewed every time and all that jazz. You rock my fuzzy blue socks._

_'..thoughts...'_

"...Talking.."

* * *

**Last time**

_"Come on in Sora. Sit down. Oh and while your at it mind explaining to me why you and Kairi rosewood are on the cover of destiny's gossip?" Aerith asked now glaring at me._

_"Well ya see- wait I'm what!"

* * *

_

**Currently**

**XxX Start Kairi's Point Of View XxX**

"Oh come on Kairi. You can't tell me that a hot guy walked you home and you didn't do nothing."

"I can, and did."

"Kai**_ri_**!"

"Nam**_in_****_é_**!"

I laughed as she pouted. Arms folded across her chest, and a glare directed towards me. It only made me laugh more.

"Okay ladies, One strawberry-Créme Frappuccino for the handy-cap, red haired girl."

"Hey!"

"And one Coconut-Bannana Frappuccino for the pouting blonde. And one Caramel Frappuccino for me."

The silver haired male smiled brightly, sitting himself down next to us as he atomaticly began drinking the tasty treat. Naminé sighed, grabbing her drink and sliding it towards her. I grabbed mine the minute Riku set it down on the table.

There's just something so tasty about Strawberry-Créme Frappuccino's.

"Soooo, Miss.Kairi. Wanna tell us what's up with you and this,'mystery boy' on the cover of Destiny Gossip?" He asked, green orbs flashing back at me. Always Riku. He was like the brother I never had.

"I don't know how they got that picture, and on the cover so quickly. But he was just helping me walk home after I-"

"Miss.Kairi! Miss.Kairi! A few questions!" Shouts, and flashes came my way, and soon the three of us were surrounded by camera's, and people with note pad's and pen's. Great, they found us already.

"Kairi! Over here! Who exactly is this mystery boy? Is he your new love life?" I flinched, turning my head to the side as the bright light of a camera went off.

"No comment! C'mon were getten' ya outta here."Riku said grabbing slinging his arms around my waist and pulling me up to the ground. Naminé swiftly came over handing me the crutches I had to use, do to my twisted ankle. More shouts and call's of my name went off. Riku forcefully made the press move outta the way, as we continued to squish ourselfs past them. Naminé behind me, just in case I were to fall.

"Kairi! Kairi!" Ugh, I'd smack 'em if I could.

One thing was for sure, I wasn't gonna get to drink the rest of that Strawberry-Créme Frappuccino anytime soon.

"Jeez! Dear god, their like valutures!" Riku shouted slamming the door close. We had been stalked all the way to my house. Heck, their still outside waiting for me to come out. I sighed plopping myself down on the couch throwing the crutches to the ground. Riku leaning against the wall next to the door, while Naminé wandered over to the window.

"Kairi..I think your gonna have a hard time getting around town for awhile." Naminé called. Those words were not music to my ear's. I groaned.

"Alright. Now tell me. Who exactly is this guy?"Riku asked, pushing himself off the wall as he sat down on the couch across from me.

"His name's Sora. He's the photographer who came with his partner yesterday. He went off to do something and his partner was a total goof, and he manged to knock over the set, causing me to twist my ankle." I paused, taking in a deep breath. I could feel Riku's eyes burning hole's threw my head, but ignored it.

"Sora offered to take me home, and I'm guessing some paparazzi person followed us. Now were the two hottest thing on the press. Just great.."I grumbled sinking back in the couch. Riku didn't say anything. Only sighed.

"Hey Kai.. I think your gonna want to get like a body guard or some security..Either that or seal your window's shut."Naminé shouted from the window.

"..Seal my window's shut? Why would I do that?" I asked, twisting my head around to look at her.

"Cause their's some guy trying to scale the building, and he's carrying a Camera and a note pad and pen."

This is gonna be a long day..

**XxX End Kairi's Point Of View XxX

* * *

**

**XxX Start Sora's Point Of View XxX**

I was pretty much tackled by everyone at work. I never knew we had so many people.

Heck I even got _flowers._ Why? Who know's. I personally do not think I'm some hero. It's good thing only the people at my work and the people who I've known for awhile, like my friends and family know who the guy on the cover of _Destiny Gossip_ is me.

"Hey Sora." I winced. That had to be the what? Fifty-millionth person to say my name today? I looked up greeted by the sight of a red haired man.

"Hey Axel." I replyed plopping myself down in the chair. I missed my little cube. Heck, I miss my little cube being invisable.

"Soo, You and Kairi Rosewood huh?" He asked, folding his arm's across his chest as he leaned against my desk.

"No. I just walked her home." I sighed, eyes glued to my desk. I really should clean this place out.

"Uh-Huh. I can see it now. Sora Hikari and Kairi Rosewood hottest couple of the year!" He exclaimed, hands making a motion like he was creating some sort of Rainbow.

"_Axel_...It's not like that. I just walked her home. Not a date. Just walked her home." I groaned, placing my head in my hands.

"Uh-Huh. So let me ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Did ya kiss her?"

"Axel!"

* * *

"Y'know, it's a good thing your just mystery boy, because if people actually knew who you were well then we'd be stalked by paparazzi!"

"Shut it Roxas."

"Oh C'mon Sora. Don't be mister grumpy. You know how much fame your getting?"

"Roxas, I could careless about fame. And if any guy come's near me with a camera I'll knock his light's out."

Roxas laughed. I rolled my eyes, swinging open the refrigerator door. When was the last time we went shopping for food I wonder.

"Then you'd be known as they guy who knocked out some innocent man all over the news and the papers." Or I could be known as the man who shoved this orange down his cousin's throat.

"C'mon Sora your-"

"What happened to the Roxas who was on a rampage to kill me?" He paused. Haha, take that mister spiky head.

"Well-Talking about this you and Kairi on the cover of Destiny gossip thing seem's to get you much more annoyed. And I find amusment out of it, so It'll just half to do. That and I promised your mother I wouldn't let you get killed when you moved." He said plopping his elbow up on the table. Staring at me with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah well-"

**D**ing **D**ong

"...Hold that thought.."Placing the glass of orange juice-which I resently found after two minutes of digging threw the fridge-I set it down on the table, ignoring Roxas' stares at my glass.

**D**ing **D**ong

"Yeah, I'm coming hold on!" Pacient's these day's, I mean honestly.

I sighed, placing my hand on the door knob and twisting it open.

"Ye-,"

**F**lash

**F**lash

**F**lash

**F**lash

**F**lash

"Sora! Sora! Over here! Is it true that you and Kairi rosewood are going out?"

"Sora! How did you met?"

"Sora! When is the last time you and Kairi talked?"

**F**lash

**F**lash

**F**lash

"Sora! Sora! Sora!"

"_How'd they find out?"

* * *

_

Mmmmkay, that's my chapter! w00t! I finally updated. Yay for me. Anywho. Sorry if it was kinda short..-.-' I try to make it longer. Mwhahahaha, Another cliffy. Yessa, I'm so kind.

Review please!

Ily;

_Chyio-chan_


	5. doorbell ringings and Disguising

**Princess and the Pauper**

By Chyio-Chan

**Authors note**

Wow! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But look! I updated now! Yay! I've just been busy and such so yeah..

Welp, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**

No. I don't own kingdom hearts or anything else in this story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Just like a star across my sky,**

**Just like an angel off the page,**

**You have appeared to my life,**

**Feel like I'll never be the same,**

**Just like a song in my heart, **

**Just like oil on my hands.**

**Oh..I do love you.**

The rain drop's smacked into the glass window making a pitter-patter noise echo in the empty room.

The Paparazzi where still down there.

Still waiting for her to come out. Still waiting to ambush her with question's about this,"Mystery guy." But apperently he wasn't a mystery guy anymore.

No she didn't know how they found out who he was. No she hadn't heared from him. No she hadn't steped foot out of her room for three day's. And she didn't have to.

How she knew they found out who this Mystery Guy was? Well you could thank Selphie for that. Just the other day she bursted down her door, waving around a magazine and shouting thing's she didn't understand. And just to shut the ranting girl up, she had to stick a Sea-Salt ice cream in her friend's mouth. Yeah. Selphie was one of her childhood friend's. She worked at a small flower shop and a Café mixed into one. Where her boyfriend Irvine Kinneas would come over all the time, tip his hat and flirt with her like crazy.

Selphie was one of her best friends just like Naminé. And they had been threw everything together.

"_Hey what are best friend's for?"_

She smiled slightly as Selphie's words rang threw her head, leaning her forehead away from rain covered glass and raising the lime green coffée mug to her lip's, and feeling the hot tea slide down her throat. The soft music she had put on so she wouldn't feel like she was in a horror movie, slowly starting to drown out the tapping of the rain outside.

**Still I wonder why it is,**

**I don't argue like this,**

**With anyone but you,**

**We do it all the time,**

**Blowing out my mind,**

**You've got this look I can't discribe,**

**You make me feel like I'm alive,**

**When everything else is a fade,**

**Without a doubt your on my side,**

**Heaven has been away to long,**

**Can't find the words to write this song,**

**Oh..Your love.**

She couldn't help but wonder what was happing with him. Where the paparazzi stalking him too? She assumed so. They already got his name and by the look's of the picture's in the magazine, his house adress.

Was he mad at her for dragging him into all this?

And why did she feel so guilty?

An annoyed groan pressed past her lip's as she slid down more on the pillow's place ontop of the window seal. Somehow she had ended up with one of those bench like window seal's where you could sit down on and gaze out at the view. And hey! She wasn't complaining. It was a nice place to sit at.

But no matter how nice the view was, or how cool it was to have one of these bench like window seal's, she couldn't get her mind off of him.

_Sora._

Why did he have to walk her home? She coulda just got a cab but nooooo. One look in his big blue eyes and she was suddenly saying sure with out actually thinking about it.

Just a laugh and a yes and she was walking out the door with some stranger she just met and with out knowing it being stalked by Photographers.

And it was kinda funny considering he was a Photographer himself.

**Still i wonder why it is**,

**I don't argue like this,**

**With anyone but you, **

**We do it all the time,**

**Blowing out my mind,**

**I have to come to understand,**

**The way it is,**

**It's not a secret anymore,**

**Cause we been threw that before,**

**From tonight I know you're the only one,**

**I've been confused and in the dark,**

**Now I understand,**

"Uggghhhh.."She groaned again, banging her head against the small section of a wall behind her. "Why am I think of him so much! I don't even really know him!" She complained to nobody. Her blueish-purple orb's once more finding themself gazing out the window, while her right index finger traced the edge of the mug. And she couldn't help wonder what he was doing now. Hiding from the camera's like her?

Her stomache twisted at the thought that maybe she was just a bit guilty for all this. Alright- she was very guilty. If he hadn't walked her home like he did he wouldn't have camera's stalking him. Heck! Just to get around the town he probably has to ware some weird Disguise.

Disguise..

**I wonder why it is,**

**I don't argue like this,**

**With anyone but you,**

**We do it all the time,**

**Blowing out my mind.**

That was it! All she had to do was get a disguise the paparazzi wouldn't notice her, find Sora's house and...And..Well she didn't really have a plan after that- but something was bound to happen.Now all she needed was his house adress.

A sly smile spread across the Scarlet haired girl's face as she placed the Half empty bowl of tea on the table next to the window. Slowly rising to her feet and rushing towards the cordless phone in the kitchen. The light blue sweatpant's she had on twisting around her feet for the fact they where to big for her. Her arm extended out, gasping the purple phone and atomaticly dialing the number she had called for year's. Quickly rasing it to her ear and waiting for some one to pick up.

One ring.

Two ring's.

Three ring's.

Four rin-

"_Hello?"_

"Selphie? It's Kairi."

_"Oh! Hey Kairi. What's up?"_

"Uh. I need you to do a little favor for me, please?"

_"Of chorce! What is it?"_

"I need you to get me the adress of Sora Hikari."

**Just like a star across my sky,**

**Just like an angel off the page,**

**You have appeared to my life,**

**Feel like I'll never be the same,**

**Just like a song in my heart,**

**Just like oil on my hands.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been three hour's, five minute's, and six seconds sense they had started ringing that door bell for the third time this week. Everyday for four hour's- and then they'd give up and come back the next day.

And those two just about had it with that doorbell.

"You think we can get like a scary guard dog that can get rid of those guys?"

"I'm willing to do anything to just make them go away!"

"I gotta an Idea. How about I just shove you out there and lock the door? I mean all they really want is you."

"..Better idea. How about I just cook you for dinner and serve it to them- and when they ask what it is all I say chicken."

"...Wow..Sora's just a little to grumpy."

And it had been like this for the past three day's. Those two sitting on the couch watching T.V and eating whatever was in the house, listing to that annoying doorbell, going **D**ing **D**ong for the past three hour's, five minute's, and six seconds. Well at least they only had one hour left. For some reason they just always left on the fourth hour.

"..So wadda wanna watch next?"

"I dunno. What's left?"

"Moulin Rouge and The Matrix."

"We've watched every single movie in this house?"

"Well beside's those two yes."

"Wow."

"Yup. So what's it gonna be?"

"Matrix. I don't even know why we have Moulin Rouge."

"It was your mother's. It somehow ended up in one of our boxes, and we never bothered to return it."

"Ah."

**D**ing **D**ong.

Yup, just one more hour and they'd be ringing free for the rest of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Finally! It's over!"

"Where free!"

The two spiky haired boy's shouted out, tossing their arm's up in the air, as the procedded to do the wave with only two people.

They had sat on that couch for the remainding hour watching the Matrix, which was now at the ending, when the door bell finally stopped ringing.

And for the past two day's everytime that annoying doorbell stopped it's blasted ringing they'd do this weird victory dance. And then procedded to go get more food then go back to watching movies.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah." Roxas paused watching as his brunette haired cousin waltz into the kitchen, with that goofy smile on his face.

"How long do you think we can keep this up? I mean we have to go to work tommorow. We have to get out of this house sometime." Sora stopped his little exploring threw the kitchen cabnit's, giving a blink of his eyes as his head slowly turned back to the direction of Roxas, who know stood in the kitchen door way.

A sigh pushed past Sora's lip's, as he lifted his right hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I dunno Roxas."

Roxas shook his head opening his mouth to say something but was stopped as the door bell rang..Again.

"You have to be kidding me.."

"That's it! I'm settling this now!"Roxas' head snapped in the direction of a furious Sora who was waving his hand's around, and now stomping past him towards the door.

"Just don't hit 'em! We don't have enough money to get sued."Roxas said, watching as Sora didn't even act like he heared his words.

Sora stopped, hand lingering on the doorknob as he thought for a brief moment if this was the best thing to be doing. But he couldn't hide from them forever.

So, quickly he turned the doorknob and threw open the maple door, wincing at the sound of it slamming into the wall behind it.

"Would you just go away! We are not going out! I just walked her home! So could you stop harassing me!" He shouted out, glaring at was suppose to be a swarm of people and camera's.

"..Well hello to you too. Do you greet all your vistor's this way?" He blinked, tilting his head down a bit to look at a girl a couple inches smaller then him. A clear umbrella in her hand to protect her from the rain, with a black hat covered over her head. A large brown rain coat covering over her body, and some purple shoe's sticking out from under the coat. She stared up at him with those purple-blue eyes that he'd reconize anywhere.

"Kairi?" She smiled, giving a nod of her head followed by a small giggle.

"Yeah..Erm can I come in? It's not exactly safe out here."She whispered, glancing over her shoulder seeing if there was anybody following her.

"Oh sure! Yea, come in, come in."Sora answered, backing out of the doorway to let her in. And she did so with out hesitation. Quickly his arm shot out grabbing the doorknob and shutting it closed.

"So what are you doing here exactly?" He asked, turning his attention back towards the redhaired girl who was procedding to remove the black hat covering her hair.

"Well, actually..I came to say Sorry. Y'know for causing all this." She explained, with a sheepish smile looking back over at the spiky brunette.

"Oh! No, it's alright. Not problem at all."She giggled, shaking her head at his comment.

"Oh really? Well then do you always greet people by shouting,'Would you just go away! We are not going out! I just walked her home! So could you stop harassing me!'" She exclaimed letting her voice go lower trying to copy his voice.

Sora laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked back down at the ground. "Uh..Heh, sorry about that by the way." He replied, looking back up at her from under his eyelashes.

"It's okay. I understand. Paparazzi can be a pain."She said, slowly tugging off her brown rain coat, folding it up in her hands.

"Yeah...Must suck to have to deal with it like that all the time."He said, shoving his hands into his jean pocket's.

"Eh, you get use to it. But of chorce I've never had them stalking my house, and ringing my doorbell non-stop."

"Yeah, But I'm sure you-"

"Hey Sora! Are you gonna eat the rest of this chocolate cake? If not can I hav-Oh, Hey your that girl from the model place!"Roxas shouted out, using his free hand which wasn't holding the take out box filled with chocolate cake, to point at her. Kairi smiled and nodded her head, trying to surpress her laughter.

"Yeah, and your the guy who twisted my ankel."He winced, frowning at the memory.

"Yeah...Sorry about that..Your not gonna sue me are you?"He asked, bitting down on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

She shook her head, letting her right foot extend forward, as she grabbed the end of her jean and pulled it up. "No harm done. See. I'm good as new."She answered, letting her grasp on the jean slip away.

"Ah, good. So what bring's you to our house?"He asked, looking back at Sora who was watching the scene with an amused expression.

"Well..I just felt the need to say sorry for all this chao's."She answered, smiling slightly. "And now that's done I'm sure you guy's have alot to do and all..So I should probably just leave?"She said, the edge's of her lip's tugging downwards but she tried not to frown.

"Well actually-"Sora paused, looking from Roxas to Kairi who where both staring at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"He asked, focusing his attention back on Kairi.

She smiled brightly, nodding her head as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'd love to."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, there you have it. Your 5th chapter of **Princess and the Pauper**. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now click that shiny button in the cornor that say's review and I'll be super happy! D


End file.
